Uma Maldição Antiga
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SeverusxHarry] Após uma luta com comensais desgarrados Harry é atingido por uma antiga maldição. Sua única chance esta nas mãos de Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Ship: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Tema: Prisão (preso, cela, preso no passado, na mente, no corpo, etc)

* * *

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**  
Palavras: 256

Snape estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto da sua pequena casa, as cores escuras eram opressivas, mas não encontrava vontade em fazer qualquer mudança.

Os armários velhos desgastados, a parede suja pelos anos de negligencia.

Sentou-se, a cama rangia sob seu peso, mas nem isso lhe incomodava. Desde que fora afastado de Hogwarts até que as investigações acabassem e fosse liberado para dar aulas novamente não tinha muito que pudesse fazer.

Seus dias estavam sendo preenchidos por livros antigos, memórias e arrependimentos.

Às vezes não queria acreditar nos próprios sentimentos e durante um longo tempo ficou preso no passado acreditando amar uma mulher que fora uma grande amiga.

Mas era só isso, uma grande amizade.

Lily Evans o havia ensinado a ser melhor, lhe dera sua amizade sem pedir nada em troca e ainda assim havia traído a única pessoa que significou algo.

Acreditava que seu atual tormento era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino. Passou uma vida inteira acreditando amar Lily apenas para ter esfregado em seu nariz por uma criança boba que aquele sentimento não era nada comparado com o que podia ser.

Levantou escutando a cama ranger novamente. Colocou o chinelo e andou até a janela suja. Olhou para a rua vazia, mesmo que quisesse sair, tinha uma ordem expressa do ministério de que estava proibido de colocar os pés fora de casa.

Devia estar agradecido por não o terem jogado em Azkaban, mas saber que estava em prisão domiciliar só fazia com que quisesse sair e não voltar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**  
Palavras: 347

Saiu do quarto e parou na porta reparando na sujeira do corredor à sua frente, as paredes cheias de mofo. Não era de se espantar que o cheiro da casa fosse tão ruim.

Voltou ao quarto, pegou sua varinha, uma toalha e foi para o banheiro.

Reparou que a sujeira ali era tanta que provavelmente sairia mais sujo depois do banho do que antes de entrar. Sem se importar ligou o chuveiro, tirou o pijama e entrou debaixo da água quente que caia.

A dor que sentia ao pensar no que perdeu quando se separou da pessoa que amava era grande e sozinho podia deixar que a água se mesclasse com suas lágrimas. Podia se enganar dizendo que não estava chorando, era apenas culpa da água escorrendo por seus cabelos.

Fechou os olhos e ficou parado lembrando-se dos traços no rosto jovem que lhe sorria quando estavam juntos. Da maciez de seu corpo, dos beijos apaixonados roubados quando ninguém estava olhando.

Das noites de paixão passadas juntos e na maioria das noites em que levantou e foi embora para que não fossem encontrados juntos.

Lembrava claramente quando dissera que havia sido apenas uma aventura, que não existia sentimentos e a dor expressa nos olhos verdes. Sentiu-se um crápula, mas realmente acreditava que era o melhor.

Quando foi embora o deixando pra trás seu coração quebrou. Não olhou para trás, se tivesse teria se arrependido e voltaria, envolveria o corpo jovem em seus braços e afastaria a tristeza estampada em seus olhos.

Sabia que ele precisava se concentrar na guerra, sabia que se tivesse mais uma pessoa com quem se preocupar ele não faria o que precisava. E mesmo sabendo que estava jogando sua chance de felicidade pela janela, nunca mais o procurou.

E agora estava ali sozinho naquele banheiro imundo, a podridão espalhada em todos os cantos, preso em uma casa que detestava, suja, velha e vazia, lembrando-se do jovem que lhe ensinara o que era o amor, de uma felicidade que não voltaria mais, de seus olhos expressivos e cheios de vida, lembrando-se de Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**  
Palavras: 255

Hermione estava em sua sala no St. Mungus. Tornara-se não só uma grande médica como era respeitava por toda população bruxa e era procurada para resolver os casos mais difíceis.

Seu conhecimento em vários tipos de feitiços e poções a faziam uma expert na área de combate à magia negra. E naquele momento estava passando por sua maior provação.

Quando Harry derrotou Voldemort muitos dos antigos comensais foram presos, mas havia aqueles desgarrados que procuravam vingança. A força tarefa atrás de todos era liderada pelo chefe da divisão dos aurores, Harry Potter.

Mesmo com diversos problemas estavam prendendo um por um. Até essa última missão.

Ron não participara, pois ainda estava se recuperando da última batalha com três comensais onde recebeu diversos feitiços no corpo, mas ficaria bem. Mesmo ele pedindo que Harry esperasse só alguns dias para ir atrás desse novo grupo, não foi ouvido. E foi com aurores novos.

Levantou de sua mesa com o resultado dos exames que estava esperando e andou até o quarto em que Ron, seu marido, estava se recuperando, e na cama do lado, Harry dormia profundamente.

- Já sabe o que ele tem Hermione? – Ron perguntou ansioso.

Suspirando olhou para o amigo que parecia em paz, virou para o ruivo que esperava uma resposta.

- Harry recebeu um feitiço proibido, algo que não se ouvia falar a muito tempo. – falou baixo.

- Mas o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer Ron, que Harry esta preso dentro do próprio corpo. E não sei como trazê-lo de volta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**  
Palavras: 256

Entrou decidido no ministério. Não importava se não tinha permissão para sair de casa e se estava violando sua prisão domiciliar. Nada importava desde que recebera o Profeta Diário naquela manhã.

_HARRY POTTER – ENTRE A VIDA E MORTE_

'_É de conhecimento que o Ministério da Magia esta em perseguição dos comensais da morte desgarrados desde o fim da guerra._

_O herói do mundo mágico e chefe do departamento de aurores, Harry Potter, e seus subalternos estavam em perseguição de um grupo nessa madrugada e durante a luta o menino-que-sobreviveu recebeu uma maldição antiga. _

_A maldição da Bela Adormecida, que não se ouvia falar desde a morte da bruxa Griselda que criou esse feitiço proibido há muitos anos, foi utilizada novamente._

_É de conhecimento que a jovem que foi atingida por essa maldição há séculos atrás não sobreviveu, apesar de romancistas enfeitarem a história e transformarem em um conto de fadas._

_A maldição, para aqueles que não sabem, consiste em prender a pessoa dentro de seu próprio corpo. Por mais que se tente alimentar a pessoa de alguma forma, a maldição não permite, e o corpo vai definhando de forma acelerada até perecer._

_Nosso herói terá o mesmo destino?_

_Todos do Profeta Diário estão torcendo por sua recuperação'_

Passou pela mesa da secretária que o olhou assustada e sem esperar ser anunciado entrou na sala do ministro. Chegou perto da mesa e largou o jornal que segurava.

- Snape, você esta violando... – Shacklebolt começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu sei como ajudar o Potter. – Snape falou sério.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**  
Palavras: 289

Mesmo que fosse pelo herói do mundo mágico, Snape ainda deveria ficar preso em casa. Sendo assim foi acertada a transferência do jovem naquela tarde mesmo para a casa de Severus Snape. De acordo com ex-professor de poções, não havia tempo a perder.

Hermione estava cética com o método oferecido por Severus, mas conhecia a maldição, havia pesquisado, e se não desse certo, nada mais seria possível fazer e veria o melhor amigo morrendo aos poucos.

Pediu então que fosse designada para ficar na casa de Snape junto para acompanhar o caso. Depois de todos os papéis de liberação serem assinados, Harry foi transferido do quarto do St. Mungus para a casa do professor.

O que deixava o ministro Shacklebolt intrigado é que Severus não pedira nada em troca por ajudar o chefe dos aurores. Na verdade quando perguntara o que queria por sua assistência fora dispensado com um aceno.

Então pediu que Hermione ficasse de olho em qualquer movimento suspeito. Ron e outros dois aurores foram designados para proteção da casa e de Harry.

Sendo assim, em pouco tempo estavam todos chegando a casa onde Snape continuaria a cumprir sua pena em prisão domiciliar e passaria a ajudar Potter a se libertar da maldição.

- Snape, você acha que vai dar certo esse método? – Hermione perguntou enquanto arrumava o quarto sujo em que Harry ficaria.

- Como expliquei antes Granger, vou tentar entrar na cabeça de Potter e descobrir o que o prende em seu corpo ajudando-o a se libertar e acordar novamente.

- Sou Weasley agora.

- Ainda não compreendo como ele – apontou a cabeça para Ron que lançava feitiços de proteção na casa com seus companheiros – conseguiu casar com você.

- É... – Hermione riu – Ninguém entende.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**  
Palavras: 267

Agora que Harry estava ali, a poucos centímetros, Snape sentia-se ainda mais frustrado, pois o jovem não podia escutar as desculpas que queria pedir. A única coisa que sabia é que daria tudo para acordá-lo. Até a própria vida.

- Snape? – Hermione se aproximou – Como vamos começar?

- Você não vai fazer nada Granger – Snape se recusava a chama-la de Weasley, em sua opinião era uma ofensa que um desmiolado tivesse conseguido a mulher mais inteligente que já ensinou – Quando eu começar apreciaria se não fosse interrompido. – falou sério, não tinha tempo para ser sarcástico – Cuide para que ninguém interrompa a conexão.

Depois que Severus explicara o que precisaria fazer Hermione compreendeu o risco que ele estava tomando. Assim como entendia que somente um grande oclumente conseguiria fazer o que iria começar naquele momento.

Observou enquanto Snape deitava ao lado de Harry. Ele se prenderia junto na cabeça de Harry, quando a conexão começasse, ele também não conseguiria sair se Potter não acordasse. No momento em que iniciasse, sua vida estaria ligada a vida de seu melhor amigo.

- Severus – sua voz estava diferente, estava carinhosa.

Snape olhou para a jovem que lhe sorria.

- Era você. A pessoa com quem Harry estava. Não é? – falou emocionada.

- Você é inteligente até demais Granger. – respondeu e pegando a mão de Harry fechou os olhos.

Hermione compreendeu agora porque ele arriscava a vida por Harry Potter, Snape amava seu amigo, e naquele momento todas as suas reservas com relação ao ex-professor se foram. Confiava que Snape faria de tudo para trazer o moreno de volta, ou morreria tentando.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**  
Palavras: 369

Snape abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto branco. Notou que o quarto inteiro era branco, como se fosse um hospital. Não havia nada de outra cor, apenas o branco total. Andou até a porta e ao abrir se deparou com um longo corredor cheio de portas.

Ao sair o quarto a porta fechou e ao tentar abri-la novamente não conseguiu. Respirou fundo encarando o longo corredor. Em uma daquelas portas estaria o que procura, mas o que estaria nas outras?

Foi até a primeira e ao abrir viu uma cabana velha, escutou a chuva. Harry estava deitado no chão se dando os parabéns. Então a porta foi arrebentada e Hagrid entrou. Nesse dia Harry descobriu que era um bruxo.

Fechou a porta e olhou para todas as outras. Agora compreendia, eram memórias. Estava agora preso dentro da mente de Potter.

Na próxima viu a primeira vez que andou pelo Beco Diagonal, quando ganhou sua coruja, sua primeira varinha.

Continuou andando, olhando em cada uma das portas. Agora conhecia ainda mais Harry, entendia a pessoa que ele era e o amava por todas as escolhas, pelas situações, pela força e determinação.

Então notou o corredor ficando mais escuro. A maldição andava rápido, não podia perder tempo.

Começou a andar mais rápido, abria as portas, mas não ficava olhando a memória. Se não era o que procurava apenas fechava e continuava andando.

Quando viu o primeiro beijo que deram pelas memórias do garoto Snape sentiu que logo chegaria naquela que não queria ver. Aquela que passava por sua cabeça como um filme todos os dias.

E não estava errado, logo chegou na porta onde estava a memória dele terminando o caso que tinha com Harry Potter. Era um quarto vermelho escuro, o quarto da sua dor. Tinha encontrado outros quartos vermelhos para saber que esses eram aqueles que mais machucavam o auror.

Balançou a cabeça se afastando do pensamento e continuou andando enquanto o corredor ficava cada vez mais escuro. Seu tempo estava acabando. Não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado, ali o tempo corria de forma diferente.

O medo se apoderou de Snape e ao ver uma porta de cor diferente no fundo do corredor, correu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**  
Palavras: 238

Para passar o tempo Hermione começou a limpar a cada de Snape. Tirava o mofo das paredes, limpava os quartos, tirava as sujeiras, tudo para não ficar parada vendo o corpo de Harry definhando.

Já havia se passado quase cinco dias desde que Snape iniciara a conexão com seu amigo, seu corpo parecia perecer na mesma proporção que o de Harry. Sentia seu coração apertado.

O tempo estava acabando e sabia disso, o corpo de Potter estava com várias manchas negras espalhadas, a maldição ocupava quase tudo, a pele do auror parecia estar apodrecendo.

Apesar de não ter as mesmas evidências em Snape, notava a palidez cadavérica que sua tez adquiria, sua mente não estava em seu corpo como ele lhe informara. Tentara em vão manter o corpo do antigo mestre de poções alimentado. Assim como Harry, seu corpo não aceitava.

Mantinha os dois limpos e com a ajuda de Ron limpava a casa, precisava se ocupar. Tivera que impedir três vezes que tocassem nos dois. Não ficava longe. Se precisava se afastar colocava feitiços poderosos de proteção e alarme. Se alguém chegasse perto os gritos do quadro de Walburga Black em Grimmauld Place seriam pouco comparados com o do alarme que colocara.

Naquela manhã em que o rosto de Harry começava a ter as manchas negras sentiu o desespero de que Snape não conseguisse libertar o amigo da prisão de seu corpo e chorou abraçada ao marido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**  
Palavras: 223

Chegou à porta de cor diferente, não estava cansado, mas sentia que algo estava errado. O corredor estava quase um breu completo, seu tempo estava no fim.

Abriu a porta, quarto era negro. No centro uma cama rodeada de velas, deitado estava Harry. Entrou em silêncio, escutou a porta fechando atrás de si. Agora ou sairiam daquela prisão os dois juntos, ou não sairia ninguém.

Aproximou-se da cama. O auror estava pálido, respirava devagar. Entrou no circulo de velas, sentiu pela primeira vez a maldição no quarto. Uma vela se apagou.

Tocou delicadamente o rosto de Harry acariciando-o como fazia antes. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes sentindo sua maciez em seus dedos novamente.

Pegou sua mão beijando-a carinhosamente.

- Harry...

Sentiu a mão do rapaz estremecer, mas permanecia de olhos fechados. Outra vela se apagou.

- Eu precisava pedir desculpas. – falou acariciando o rosto do auror.

As velas apagavam aos poucos, o frio invadia o lugar.

- Precisava dizer que eu errei e que não sei viver sem você.

O quarto ficava mais opressor, poucas velas ainda estavam acessas.

- Se você se for, por favor, me leve junto.

Aproximou-se do rosto de Potter. Uma única vela ainda estava acessa.

- Eu te amo Harry.

Beijou-o com todo amor em seu coração.

A última vela se apagou deixando o quarto na escuridão.


	10. Chapter 10

**Uma Maldição Antiga**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**  
Palavras: 316

Hermione analisava a todo instante os sinais vitais de Harry, a mancha já cobria todo seu corpo. Snape estava frio, mesmo fazendo de tudo para fazer seu corpo esquentar pelo menos um pouco.

Então o feitiço que havia lançado para mostrar os sinais vitais de Harry começou a apitar. O coração de seu amigo já batia fraco nos últimos dois dias. E com um último suspiro seu coração parou de bater.

Caiu de joelhos no chão chorando enquanto Ron a abraçava chorando junto. Não adiantou. Nada que fizesse traria seu amigo de volta.

Agarrada ao marido soluçava deixando toda sua dor sair. Sentia as lágrimas de Ron molhando sua blusa, e o abraçou mais forte.

- Her... Hermione? Ron?

Olhou assustada para a cama. Harry estava sentado olhando-a. Parecia perdido, fraco, mas as manchas já não estavam mais lá.

Levantou lançando diversos feitiços para verificar a saúde do amigo, pedira para Ron avisar Shacklebolt que Harry acordara e continuou fazendo exames.

Notou que Harry olhava para o lado e foi que se deu conta que Snape não acordara ainda. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou o mestre de poções. Sua pele estava ainda mais fria do que antes.

Viu quando Harry se aproximou dele sorrindo e sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo Severus... – depositando um beijo nos lábios gelados de Snape.

Aos poucos Snape abriu os olhos e se deparou com as esmeraldas que tanto admirava o olhando e sorriu.

- Peste, tome mais cuidado.

Harry riu deitando-se ao lado de Severus de novo. Ainda se sentia fraco, mas a felicidade que existia em seu peito naquele momento era maior que isso.

Apertou a mão de Snape e sorriu para o ex-professor. Lembrava-se das palavras ditas como se fosse um sussurro. Não precisava que lhe dissessem quem havia aberto as portas da prisão na qual estava.

Não precisava de mais nada. Só estar ali com Severus. Para sempre.


End file.
